Rotating machinery such as a centrifugal compressor typically utilizes an oil seal contained in an annular cavity about a rotating shaft. To be rendered leakproof, such seals are frequently contained in a force fit within the provided cavity, and yet because of in-service wear are regarded as maintenance items subject to replacement. Typically, the procedure for seal installation had included manual use of slide hammers while for removal, prying, pulling, etc. have frequently been resorted to. Whereas the prior manual techniques are able to effect the desired end result for installing or removing such seals, they are regarded as extremely time consuming, while frequently resulting in damage to the seal and/or its surrounding support structure. Despite recognition of the foregoing, a ready solution thereto has not heretofore been known.